drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Bardan Quentin
DM Handle Unknown Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dirty Blonde Height: 5'7" Weight: 155 lbs Age: 16 Place of Origin: Cairhien Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not yet chosen Primary Weapon: Not yet chosen Secondary Weapon: Not yet chosen Tertiary Weapon: Not yet chosen History Bardan grew up in Cairhien City which, of course, is in Cairhien. His father served as guard in what was essentially a tavern for the rich. Bardan therefore lived a pretty standard lower-middle class life. While Bardan idolized his father he rarely ever got to see him because he was almost always working. He longed to hold a weapon in his own hands, just like his father, but since his father had no time to teach him, just so he could play around with it, it was just a dream. However, his dad’s occupation came with an interesting advantage. The few times Bardan was able to visit his father at his job, he slowly met some of the nobles that went there. Of course, he didn’t exactly mingle with them, but he did occasionally exchange words with them. Through this, Bardan met the met the single most important connection in his life. He had needed to deliver a message to his father, one that had been urgent from his uncle in Andor when he was stopped by one of the patrons, who was the most sober of his company. They were debating whether shooting someone with an arrow could possibly be as honorable as defeating them in a civil duel and apparently they were willing to take the opinion of whoever walked by next. Bardan said he imagined that a duel was probably more honorable, because both men had an equal chance of winning. The man who stopped him apparently agreed, though one of the group asked how he would know anything about that. In the heat of the moment, Bardan lied and said he was both a good archer and had been in quite a few duels. Believing his story, the mostly sober man asked if he would accompany his daughter to the White Tower as one of her many guards, as he was only a minor noble and couldn’t afford a company made up completely of actual soldiers and professionals, but wanted to appear as if he could. The young man said he would have to ask his father and the minor noble told him where he could be found. After a long discussion with his dad, Bardan was given permission to go, even though his father hadn’t exactly wanted his son to do it. However, he didn’t believe he could keep Bardan from doing it, since he was rarely there to watch over him. If the boy was going to leave, he might as well leave prepared. For the next two weeks, his father took off work to teach his son his favored weapon, the Jian. Since there was little time for any real training, he was mostly instructed on the basics and how to hold it as if he knew how. His father gave him one of his extras and with that, Bardan left with the guard party. Upon arrival into Tar Valon, Bardan elected to stay, writing back to his family to tell them he had made up his mind. He went to join the ranks of the Warder trainees, which in his mind was just like signing up to become a hero of battles Category:Warder Bios